1st September
by HollyxFolly
Summary: It's time to head back to Hogwarts again. Hope they don't miss the train.


Grandpa had been so pleased to fix up the little, golden clock. He had spent a few weeks on it after all of mum's magical means failed to wake me up on time in the mornings. It was a muggle alarm clock with two bells on top which rang on the hour you chose. It rang loudly, very very loudly.

Mum had set it for 6:00 and right on cue the little hammer started up and I was shocked awake from a lovely dream. Reaching up to the desk beside my bed to knock it off I frowned into my pillow finding the clock wasn't where I had left it the previous night. Lifting my head barely able to open my eyes I finally stopped it high up on my book case on the opposite side of the room. Someone had moved it probably knowing I'd just turn it off. Groaning I grabbed my wand instead and shot a perfectly aimed diffindo at it, which bounced right off a protective shield.

"Bloody hell!"

Struggling out of bed I stormed over to it reaching up to grab it and turn the tiny key on the back with stopped the annoying ringing. A sticker was stuck to the top I Get up lazy love mum/I

Pulling the sticker off I couldn't help laughing. Mum was nearly as bad as pranking as James and Teddy. Dropping the clock back onto my desk I slipped back into bed and tugged my blankets back over my head closing my eyes. It was wonderfully peaceful for about 10 minutes before a soft knocking was heard through the door.

"Good morning Al."

"Morning Lily" She was always the peaceful one in the mornings

"Mum says you have to get up or we'll miss the train."

"I'm up Lils I'm getting dressed right now" Rolling onto my back I looked up at the green and silver strips on the blanket grandma had knitted for me. I'd had it since my first year and loved it. She'd made one in red and gold first but now Lily owned that one.

"Mum said you'd say that and I shouldn't…James that's mean!"

She was cut off by louder knocking on the door and my wonderful brothers version of a morning call.

"Al you git get up right now! If I'm up this early so are you!"

"Go away James!"

"Not till you get your skinny arse out here"

"I'm getting dressed right now" Tugging the blanket down to my chin I looked over at the door just in time to see James open the door and take a running leap at the bed, landing on top of me.

"Are you sure? You planning on wearing grandma's blanket to school? It's a different look to your usual clothing at least" Gripping the blanket he pulled it off of me shrieking with laughter when he saw what I'd slept in "Wow Al, Slytherin underpants? That really is house pride."

"Piss off you sod" Shoving him away I tugged the blanket back wrapping it around my hips as he started singing the anti Slytherin song his quidditch team had made up. A cough from the door way stopped our argument.

"Morning boys"

"Morning dad, sorry 'bout the language" I smiled a little hoping he wasn't going to get angry this early. We had a long drive to survive through yet.

"I'm sure James deserved it. Let your brother get up in peace and go pack your trunk."

Sighing James got up reaching to ruffle my already mussed hair before leaving.

"He's a lazy sod dad you agree right?"

"I do but we've got enough time before we need to be physically pulling him out of bed. I'm sure he won't want to turn up at the station looking a mess in front of Scorpius anyway."

Laughing I laid back on my bed thinking of all the mornings during term where I'd woken up to Scorpius fussing over how crazy my hair looked and how we only had 10 minutes to made it to breakfast before the muffins ran out.

"Oh dad he's seen me in plenty of messes and he's never cared."

Stretching I yawned loudly falling back onto my bed closing my eyes once more. I was just drifting off when I felt a weight on the bed by my hip. Opening one eye I smiled seeing Teddy sitting there.

"Morning Teds"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you awake so early. What happened to waking up 5 minutes before we're due to leave?" Laughing I sat up rubbing his hands over my eyes to clear away the sleepiness.

"Lily and James tag teamed to wake me up, plus mum moved the clock to I had to get out of bed to stop it."

"You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get James out of bed earlier. He's nearly as bad as you" Shoving his shoulder I laughed again swinging my legs over the edge of the bed getting up.

"Why are we up so early anyway? I know dad likes driving to the station but I could easily fly there. I could fly straight to school even, It would be quicker"

Raising my arms up above my head I looked up at my broom where it hung on my wall on a special mount. It's a top class racing broom, polished perfectly and in fantastic condition. Scorpius brought it for me as an anniversary gift last year and I knew it was more than capable of flying to Kings Cross or even Scotland.

Teddy walked over and stood next to me looking up at the broom.

"I don't doubt that but it would be very tiring and cold plus there's no sweet cart in the sky. I know how much you love the cauldron cakes on the train right?"

"You have a point there. They are amazingly good"

Lifting the broom down I slid it into the travel case laying it on my bed looking at my trunk and all the stuff I still had to pack which lay sprawled around my room, some still in shopping bags from the trip to Diagon Alley.

"How about I do a deal for my special little brother? If you stay awake now I'll pack your trunk for you ok? But don't tell Lily or James or'll they want me packing for them too."

Grinning I leant over giving him a hug. Ever since I was little Teddy had always called me and James his little brothers and Lily his sister. He'd always felt like family.

"I promise. I'll ask mum to make us bacon sandwiches ok?"

Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs I sighed hiding my face against Teddy's shoulder knowing only James made that much noise walking around. "Here comes the git again."

"Oi! Why didn't I get a hug this morning?" Tugging me away from Teddy he shooed me out the door "Go eat breakfast before mum has a panic attack"

Turning in the doorway I poked my tongue out at him receiving a rude gesture in return as he hugged Teddy. Shaking my head I walked downstairs yawning as I headed into the kitchen.

We made it to the station in true Potter style, which means with 10 minutes to spare and relying totally on dad's name to get on the train as fast as possible with baggage handlers loading our trunks for us with magic. Settling into my favourite seat by the compartment door I yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that morning resting my head on Scorpius' shoulder. Everyone else was annoyingly wide awake chattering about new classes or finally being old enough to go to Hogsmede. I had to smile hearing the Scamander twins were now old enough. That was going to guarantee chaos. Feeling Scorpius hold my hand I opened one eye looking up at him sleepily

"Excited?"

I grinned and nodded. I always was excited for school once I finally woke up enough.


End file.
